Rise of the Phoenix
by Dynetyven
Summary: Sam is gone, and when he is found he is not acting normally. It becoms clear he has been touched by a Phoenix. Its all crack.


**A/N:** Sam is touched by a demon pet Phoenix.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks ago, Sam had one of his famous black outs. Bobby had found him curled up against a dumper. He had been naked, and been whistling like one of those damned satanic phoenixes. He had been red all over, and there was no sign of what had happened before. It had taken Bobby two days to find all the ingredients for the counter spell to work. He had made some calls, while Dean had the great job, of keeping Sam from the fireplace, and pretty much everything else.<p>

Dean had pretty much just gotten the cuffs out, and handcuffed Sam to the heater. Not his brightest idea, however before Sam had cranked up the heater Dean had pulled Sam away and into the bathroom and cuffed him to the sink. Dean had for a few second gone over the possibility of handcuffing him to the toilet, after Dean had used it. It was a few weeks old grudge from when Sam had _accidentally_ gotten the Impala stolen.

However Cas was there, and Dean sulked. It had been Cas that had told Bobby and Dean that Sam was missing. Dean had been using Sam's laptop, and where on some adult pages, and had not noticed that a couple days had passed. However with the amount of pies that was all over the motel room made him aware that it had been more than a day since he had heard Sam whine over something. Probably his laptop, and the amount of porn Dean had down loaded.

Dean had called Bobby first, however he had not heard from him. It had taken them a day to find out where Sam had gone missing. He had been digging up a grave, to kill a vengeful spirit. How Dean had forgotten him was a puzzle. At least to Dean. However Cas explained it all in his way, where it was clear that everything was Dean being stupid, or Cas not understanding the concept of porn. They had been in a vivid argument about Dean's lack of working, instead of watching porn. Much to Dean's dislike Bobby had walked in on them, and just mumbled "Idjit." Before he had started backtrack Sam's movements.

Sam had never gotten to salt and burn the corpse, so Dean and Bobby had started with that. The vengeful spirit had come after them, yet the job had been carried out with speed, that was only reserved for trained hunters. They had looked around, trying to find a trace of what had happened that had made Sam leave a job, an undone job. However the graveyard was empty. No clues. "It was the butler with the chandelier in the library." Bobby looked at Dean, with a look that was almost as blank as Cas. Dean smiled as he shrugged his shoulder and said. "Cluedo!"

Cas looked at Bobby who just ignore Dean, and Cas choose to do the same. He was still offended that Dean had called him a frigid virgin. Cas had not been angry, before Bobby had explained what Dean meant. Right now Cas was just sulking with his hands down his sides and in the pockets, he had given up on getting an apology from Dean. That was something he had learned a long time ago. However he would not help after that.

Cas had just followed them around. Not saying anything, however there was almost a thermometer on him, when ever he looked up, it got warmer, while when he looked down, it was getting colder. Bobby was the first one to notice it, and when Dean had smirked and said "You are so easy to read Cas." He had done his little Houdini trick and was gone. Bobby had slapped Dean, while Dean clearly didn't get it. Bobby wondered when Dean would grow out of his teens.

Dean looked at Bobby like he had no idea what he was on about. Bobby chose to not say anything. However after a half an hour, he suggested they should split up. Dean had just agreed to it, as they could cover more ground. When Bobby had called him up later, that he had found Sam naked. Dean got chills and hoped that nothing had happened to his younger brother, or he would find who ever had hurt him and make him suffer. Dean had been at the spot minutes later, while Sam was still whistling and Bobby tried to cover him with his jacket.

Dean had gotten Sam into his baby, and had chosen to just drive at the motel. He had not really know what had gotten into Sam, yet it was clear he was possessed by something that wanted heat. At first Dean thought about a succubus, however Sam was different. He didn't know what to do, when Cas showed up and got in the way all the time. Sam started to crow when the sun stood up, and Dean had a pissed of motel owner, yelling about the noise from the room. So Dean saw no other choice but to knock out Sam.

Dean felt better, and Cas looked at Dean. "That wasn't necessary." Dean looked back at Cas, "Well you didn't help, so stop whining about how I fixed the problem." Cas looked at Dean and didn't say anything. When Bobby finally returned with the counter spell. Dean was told that Sam had been touched by a phoenix, it was a cruel demon pet, that would get those it came near at. All they wanted to was to burn up. However the night they had found Sam it had been raining. It was pure dumb luck.

When the counter spell had been cast Sam returned to himself, however eh could not recollect anything, which was good, as Dean had recorded Sam's Crowing and put it on . It was one of the favorite clips for both teen girls and demons. Sam was none the wiser, yet every time that Dean needed a laugh he would go to the site and watch the video. It was less than a week where it hit 1 million viewers. Dean had to hide his face, whenever someone recognized Sam and crowed. Sam looked puzzled and Dean turned around not to start laughing hysterical.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
